macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Dimension Fortress Macross
is a 1982 anime television series created by Studio Nue, Artland and Tatsunoko Production. It started the Macross metaseries and the Super Dimension Trilogy, both financially supported by the Big West advertising agency. It was later adapted as the first part of Robotech by Carl Macek and Harmony Gold. It was followed by a theatrical adaptation, The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? and a prequel, Macross Zero in 2008. It also received a modern manga adaptation, Super Dimension Fortress Macross The First. Due to its popularity, a sequel Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II: Lovers Again OVA was released in 1992, although it would not involve many key staff from Studio Nue. Synopsis It is A.D. 2009. Ten years of furious conflict and frenzied construction have turned an alien wreck into human triumph; the colossal space battleship Macross. On the day of the ship's launch, a world waits with baited breath to witness mankind's next giant leap. Hovering above the planet, though, the Zentradi, a merciless warrior race, seek to advance their agenda of destruction and conquest. When long-dormant systems aboard the Macross suddenly fire upon the alien fleet, the ship meant to preserve humanity may become its undoing. A war of attrition erupts, taking mankind across the solar system and beyond in a fight to justify its existence SUPER DIMENSION FORTRESS MACROSS volume 1 UPON THE SHOULDERS OF GIANTS! Episodes Comprehensive Listing of Super Dimension Fortress Macross Episodes Characters Civilians *Lynn Minmay *Lynn Shaochin *Lynn Feichun *Yoshio *Lynn Kaifun *Lynn Paochun *Mayor *Mayor's Sycophant *Civilian A United Nations Government *Politician U.N. Spacy *Technical Official *Helicopter Pilot A *Helicopter Pilot B SDF-1 Macross =Pilots = *Hikaru Ichijyo *Roy Focker =Bridge Crew = *Bruno J. Global *Misa Hayase *Claudia LaSalle *Shammy Milliome *Kim Kabirov *Vanessa Laird =Engineers = *Chief Engineer *Pocky *Panapp *May Zentradi Boddole Zer Main Fleet *Golg Boddole Zer 67th Glruimual class branch *Vrlitwhai Kridanik *Exsedol Folmo 109th Branch *Quamzin Kravshera Mechanic Civilian *Fan Racer *LH-2000 *Fokker D.VII United Nations Military U.N. Spacy Variable Fighters *VF-1 Valkyrie **VF-1A Valkyrie ***VF-1A Valkyrie Angel Birds ***VF-1A SFV-26 Cavaliers **VF-1D Valkyrie **VF-1J Valkyrie ***VF-1J Valkyrie Maximilian Jenius Custom **VF-1S Valkyrie Destroids *HWR-00 Monster Mk II Vehicles and Support Units *SDF-1 Macross *Oberth-class *ARMD-class *SC-27 Star Goose U.N. Navy *CVS-101 Prometheus *SLV-111 Daedalus *Sea Sergeant Zentradi Mecha *Nousjadeul-Ger *Queadluun-Rau *Regult **Regult Heavy Missile Carrier **Regult Heavy Missile Carrier **Regult Tactical Scout Vehicles and Support Units *Nupetiet-Vergnitzs-class *Quiltra-Queleual-class *Thuverl-Salan-class *Picket Patrol Ship *Gnerl *Re-Entry Pod Music Staff *Planning - Yoshimasa Onishi *Original - Studio Nue *Original Cooperation - Artland *Series Composition- Kenichi Matsuzaki *Character Design - Haruhiko Mikimoto *Mechanical Design - Kazutaka Miyatake, Shōji Kawamori *Chief Director - Noboru Ishiguro *Art Director - Kikuko Tada, Kazuko Katsui *Music - Kentarō Haneda *Setting Supervision- Koji Kurokawa *Producer - Akira Inoue, Hiroshi Iwata *Production Assistant - Hiroyuki Yamaga, Akiyoshi Nishimori *Supervision - Shōji Kawamori *Assistant Director of Drawing - Narumi Kakinouchi *Color Assignment - Yui Atsuko, Kitagawa Masato, Yoshida Michiru *Editing - Miki Sachiko, Tashiro Masami *Recording Director - Yasunori Honda *Production - Shuji Uchiyama *Production Cooperation - Artland *Production - Daily Broadcast, Tatsunoko Pro, Anime Friend Production ''Super Dimension Fortress Macross is one of the works that symbolized the anime boom of the early 1980's, which began through the success of Space Battleship Yamato and Mobile Suit Gundam. It is characterized by its unique style that is interspersed with the trends of youth culture during its creation, such as "real robot" animation, science fiction, romance and music idols. After the first cour of its production, strong fan support and healthy merchandise sales led to the series being extended from 13 to 23 episodes (2 cour and half a year of programming) and later, to 36 episodes (9 months of programming and 3 cours long).Magazine Supplement March 1983 "MACROSS COLLECTION" Tokuma Shoten, page 40 (Comments by Hiroshi Iwata). Furthermore, in 1984, a year after the end of its television broadcast, the film The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? was released, cementing its popularity. The major difference between Macross and Yamato and Gundam is that the production crew of the series were very young who entered the animation industry as either fans of science fiction (SF) or animation in general. Shōji Kawamori, who was in charge of mechanical design, storyboarding, and production supervision, and Haruhiko Mikimoto, who was in charge of character design, were classmates in Keio High School and central to the planning of this series. Kawamori and Hiroshi Ônogi who were the series screenwriters, were also students at Keio University during the broadcast of this work. Kawamori was appointed as a co-director at the time of production of the theatrical version. Toshihiro Hirano (now: Toshiki Hirano), Ichirō Itano, and other veteran animators were involved in the theatrical version's production. Besides professional students, amateur students also participated in the film's production, including Hiroyuki Yamaga, who made his directorial debut, and Hideaki Ogino, Mahiro Maeda, and Yoshiyuki Sadamoto (Sadamoto later worked for Gainax), who was in charge of illustration and painting. These young staff brought an experimental direction of "making what they wanted to see" to the entire production, and as a result, shared a palpable sense of the generation with their audience. Additionally, it was Noboru Ishiguro, the series' chief director, who recognized this attitude and sense. This sense would lead him to be the president of Artland. Series composer' Kentaro Haneda and his "Healthy Wing Orchestra" composed the accompanying music such as the theme song, BGM, Lynn Minmay's insert songs, which received the 1st Japan Animation Award Music Category. Release The series originally aired on Mainichi Broadcasting System from October 3, 1982 to June 26, 1983. It was aired at 2:00 pm on Sunday, as the station was trying to develop a new animation time frame, and overall viewership rate remained at a fairly low average of 6.4%.December 23, 2007 (TBS) · December 28, 1983 (Daily Broadcast) Late-night broadcast "Congratulations 25th anniversary! Macross is coming back SP!!" Ratings took a dip due to issues regarding its time slot. However, Yamagata TV, which was broadcasted at 5:30 pm on Wednesday, recorded a high 36% audience rating.Animage March 1983 Issue The series was originally licensed in North America by AnimEigo, who restored the series and released it unedited on DVD with Japanese audio and English subtitles . At first, a limited edition pre-order boxset across nine discs was released on December 21, 2001. Preorders were available on AnimEigo's web store. Three smaller boxsets, each comprising three discs, were released from September 10, 2002 . Finally, AnimEigo released nine individual volumes. In 2003 Madman Entertainment released a six-disc PAL format version of this edition entitled Macross Ultimate Collection. In the summer of 2005, ADV Films announced that it would be releasing an English dub of Macross on January 10, 2006. It was later announced that Mari Iijima would be reprising her role as Lynn Minmay in English.Mari Iijima Official Website: Macross (Archived) To commemorate this, Robotech.com then allowed fans to post online questions that would be answered by Mari Iijima herself.Mari Iijima Fan Interview Part 1! (Archived)Mari Iijima Fan Interview Part 2! (Archived) Hikaru Ichijyo was voiced by Vic Mignona, the voice of Edward Elric of Full Metal Alchemist and Kurz Weber of Full Metal Panic![http://www25.advfilms.com/titles/macross/ ADV Films Official Macross English Dub Page.]English/Japanese Cast Information. 04-09-09 The dub was streamed by Hulu in the United States from February 2010 but was removed in February 2013. On July 28, 2016, the un-remastered version of Super Dimension Fortress Macross became available on Amazon Video with English subtitles.Super Dimension Fortress Macross (English Subtitled) 1 Season (Archived) Gallery SDF-1 VF-1S VF-1A VF-1J Hikaru Ichijyo.png|Seika Note Macross TV poster "C" MacrossBDSet.jpg|Box Set|Full cover of the 6-disc Macross Blu-ray Box Complete Edition set, released on May 25, 2012. It cost roughly 32,000 yen.Blu-ray - SDF Macross BD Set Macross_Box_Set-1-.jpg|The main cast featured on the blu-ray box set, illustrated by Haruhiko Mikimoto. CFT0qcOWIAAVXIG.jpg.jpg|Closer detail of the cover of the Macross blu-ray box set. Booklet1.jpg|A small tie-in booklet for the series, featuring numerous photos of Mari Iijima. ThisAnimation2.jpg|This Is Animation Issues #3, which contains numerous preproduction sketches and miscellaneous material. Each issue covers a set number of episodes. ThisAnimation1.jpg|Cover for This Is Animation Issues #5. ThisAnimation4.jpg|Cover for This Is Animation Issues #7. MacrossPerfectMemory.jpg|Macross Perfect Memory art book, published in 1984. MacrossNovel.jpg|The second volume of the novelization of the Macross television series, published in 1983. MyFairMinmayCover.jpg|The series spawned numerous tie-ins, including My Fair Minmay, which was written several Studio Nue staff and published by Am Ju Ju in 1983. It details Minmay's rise to stardom aboard the SDF-1 Macross. MisaHayaseNovel.jpg|Another tie-in Misa Hayase: White Reminiscences, which gives greater backstory to Misa Hayase and her relationship with her father, Takashi Hayase. MinmayAlbum3.jpg|An album by Mari Iijima for The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?, featuring "Angel's Paints" and "Do You Remember Love?". CDMacross1.jpg|Album cover for a reissue of one of Macross' soundtrack CDs that was released on April 23, 2008. MacrossAlbum1.jpg|Macross The Complete, released in March 21, 1992 by Victor Musical Industries. Originally cost 7,500 yen.Macross The Complete Profile SoundtrackVictor.jpg|The three CD's album art from the Complete soundtrack collection. MinmaySingsforYou.jpg|Minmay Sings For You, a tribute album that was released in 1986 by Victor Musical Industries, Inc.. ThisAnimation3.jpg|Cover for the commemorative book, Super Dimensional Fortress Macross: Bokutachi no Sukina. Notes & Trivia Big West spun off its success to create the Super Dimension Trilogy, which included Super Dimension Century Orguss and Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross. Similar works that had similar concepts followed, such as Genesis Climber MOSPEADA and Megazone 23. In particular, Megazone 23 was produced by Artland and several Macross staff. It was the first blockbuster in the growing OVA genre, and is a historical trendsetter that became the forerunner of the current trend of "Mecha and Pretty".Ryukawa Hikawa "Flow of the era leading to the theatrical version of Macross", "Kiné Shun Mook BS Anime Night Talk Vol. 4 Macross: Do You Remember Love?" Kinema Junposha, 2007, p.139. The series also heavily influenced themes that would be common in mecha anime, such as “love”, “peace”, “heritage of ancient civilization” and so on. Countless homages, such as Martian Successor Nadesico were born from this. The popularity of this series and Urusei Yatsura encouraged the rise of young creators in their early 20's to the forefront as production companies sought to attract these young, talented personnel. Mamoru Nagano, who worked on Heavy Metal L-Gaim stated that he was hired by Sunrise to be their full-time designer because Macross greatly impacted them. Staff were quoted saying, "I felt like it was better to leave it to a young man".Yuriika Poetry and Criticism Vol. 44 No. 14 Special Issue Special Issue" Nagano "Aodosha", 2012, p.13. Nobuteru Yūki (Escaflowne, Yamato) saw deeply affected by the 27th episode, "Love Drifts Away" so much that it became the catalyst for him to move into the animation industry."WEB Anime Style" No. 11 Nobuteru Yūki / Senba Yuriko Gainax's predecessor, Daicon Film, was bought by the studio as a result of the self-produced animation DAICON3 Opening Anime, and Hiroyuki Yamaga and Hideaki Kanno came to Tokyo in the name of "Technical Training" and participated in the production of Macross at Artland. After that, Kazutaka Miyatake, Ichirō Itano, Toshihiro Hirano, Narumi Kakino and others participated in the DAICON4 Opening Animation, created as a collaboration similar to the original. The film, which is seen as a parody, featured a VF-1A Valkyrie with a Gundam beam saber and a "Super Macross", which had the Space Battleship Yamato and Captain Harlock's Arcadia attached to both of its arms.The name is from the general product publication "DAICON IV OPENING ANIMATION Setting Materials Collection". "Valkyrie", which is the iconic mechanical unit in this work, is an innovative idea wherein a fighter aircraft resembling a real aircraft (F-14 Tom Cat), transforms into a robot in an instant. In Aura Battler Dunbine, which started production four months after the Macross began, featured a mecha which could stransform. Even in Mobile Suit Gundam, would also follow suit when it produced Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam two years after Macross aired with its titular Mobile Suit could transform into a fighter form. These examples show how the "Valkyrie" can be said as a revolutionary design that has caused a "transformation boom" in the real robot genre. It is now considered one of the "pillars of real robot animation" alongside "Gundam". Additionally, some writers have argued that the Valkyrie combat helped inspire the live-action film Top Gun.Yasuhiko Yanagisawa "The attraction of the Valkyrie's popularity in the United States" "Separate Volume Treasure Island 293, This Animation Is Great" Takarajima, 1997, p. 173. Real-life artists debuted as part of a tie-up to fictional idols in animation such as Takako Ota in Magic Angel Creamy Mami, Kumi Miyasato in Megazone 23 and Eri Tamura in Idol Densetsu Eriko. The sequel to this series, Macross Frontier, selected a singer for its heroine Ranka Lee via a public audtion, as well as Macross Δ, which hired Minoru Suzuki to play Freyja Wion, all made their debut as artists outside of their respective series. Finally, by having characters in the series use the nickname "Otaku", a term also used by some of the series' younger production staff, it became widely used among anime fans. There has been a theory that this contributed to the spread of the modern use of the word "otaku". However, Shōji Kawamori, who has once described himself as an "otaku", commented in the Animage, June 2001, that these were merely "words used by generations older than us." See also Movies *[[The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?|''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?]] (Alternate Retelling) OVA *[[Macross Zero|''Macross Zero]] (Prequel) *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012'' (Sequel) Manga *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross The First'' (Alternate Retelling) *''Space Fortress Macross'' (Adaptation of Boobytrap) *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' (Adaptation) References External Links *Official Website (Japanese) *Tatsunoko Production's Super Dimension Fortress Macross page (Japanese) *Macross at Madman Entertainment *Macross at ANN. Category:Television Series Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Category:SDF Macross